The Joy Of Christmas
by BuBBly CaNis luPus
Summary: The best Christmas gift can only be achieved by losing consciousness in a forest on Cristmas' Eve, right? If that's so, then Tenten has done it perfectly! But what will she get in return? NejiTenten with other pairngs implied.


**I already wrote this story awhile ago, but after a review I decided to edit a few problems. I would like to thank Xanie for helping me. **

**Also this was for Serenity Silence's contest for Neji/Tenten or Kiba/Hinata with a Christmas Theme.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

_**&&&&&**_

**The Joy Of Christmas**

The white, pure, crisp snow seemed to be made just to lure the unsuspecting Tenten outside.

That's how she got stuck in a snowstorm.

Sure, she knew that snowstorms came often in winter, but she just moved in town a few moths ago! How could she had known that the pretty snow would envelope her until she felt she could no longer breathe?

Okay, maybe it _was_ common sense not to go outside in an unknown forest when no one knows you're there. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go outside in jeans and a sweater when it was below –15 degrees outside.

It wasn't _exactly_ Tenten's fault for not listening to her new friends to not go play in the snow alone, right?

_**&&&&&**_

"This is so stupid," mumbled a shivering Tenten form underneath a pile of snow. Okay, fine. She wasn't _technically_ under a pile of snow.

Noooo.

She was in a small cave that _was_ underneath a few inches of snow. Tenten was cold, very cold considering the fact that she had no jacket on.

Or toque.

Or mitts. Or, surprisingly, anything that would keep her warm during this awful snowstorm. Except for a very expensive pair of pretty brown boots.

And a pair of jeans that made her legs seem frozen. A thin sweater was also draped over poor Tenten's shoulder. Yes, she was dressing up. She was _supposed_ to go to Sakura and Ino's Christmas party since it _was_ Christmas' Eve.

Yes, Tenten had terrible luck.

"Argh! I don't wanna be stuck here! I'm going to freeze to death! I don't wanna die yet!" Tenten wailed thoughtlessly. "AHHH! It's soo co-cold."

Yup, her anger kept her warm. It's amazing how the human mind works, right?

"Grrr. I've been stuck here for HOURS! I can't take it anymore! Let me out!" Tenten had started banging on the frozen snow in front of her to free her.

In vain.

The snow kept in place, ignoring her fists that kept pounding the hard snow. She was about to give up when she heard something.

"Tenten! Tenten, where are you?!" Someone knew she was there.

She would be freed from this hellhole soon enough. Finally! They must have figured she would ignore their continuous warnings and go out in the cold. But how did they know she was in _that_ forest….

Oh right, Tenten had been admiring it ever since it started snowing and saying things like 'Let's go! I wanna see it, pleaaase?!' Huh, so whining _does_ help people….

"Hello! Anyone there?!" Tenten yelled desperately through the snow. "HELLO?! Answer me!" She was growing tired from all the pent up anger. Her eyes started drooping and the last thing she remembered before blacking out was the loud thumping of a shovel slamming into the snow.

_**&&&&&**_

Tenten awoke to find herself in a warm cocoon of soft blankets. She sighed contently before realizing she wasn't in the snowy cave where she fainted. Tenten sat up quickly and felt a searing pain in her forehead.

Annoyed lavender eyes looked into her own. Neji had been watching her sleep since he worried about her.

"Oi! She's awake!" Neji's calm voice broke through the silence. Immediately, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, who was being dragged by Ino, and Sasuke burst into the small room where Tenten resided in.

Sakura and Ino jumped on Tenten and started wailing things like "I was so worried" and "What happened?!". Their boyfriends, who pulled them away from the brown haired girl into hugs, calmed them down.

"What happened? Didn't we tell you to never go out into the snow alone?!" Ino yelled accusingly from Shikamaru's embrace. She looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Huh, uhh, the s-snow, uhh was, umm so… STOP STAIRNG AT ME!"

Yes, Tenten had just exploded at the friends that risked their lives to save her from a snowstorm. However, they were still scared, so they all looked away sheepishly. Tenten's cheeks burned from embarrassment and anger. "ANYWAY, the snow was so pretty that—"

"That you just _had_ to go outside without putting on a jacket and plop down in a cave and fall asleep?" Neji's cocky voice mocked her.

Insert awkward silence. Now a murderous aura.

"HYUUGA NEJI! Do not mock me! So what if that happened! I still got here right? On time… kinda," she added as an afterthought.

"Uhh, about that, we were supposed to exchange gifts for the party, so everyone brought you one too, Tenten."

By now Sakura had calmed down from the terrifying 'incident' that had occurred; but she stayed in Sasuke's embrace. Sakura pointed to a pile in a corner of the room. "We already opened ours while we were waiting and… uh, yeah."

"Oh. I'm soo sorry! I forgot my gifts for you guys at home!" Tenten wailed miserably.

"Anou, it's okay, Tenten-chan. We'll come by tomorrow or something," Hinata muttered shyly; although she was still unnerved by what had happened. Hinata had stopped stuttering a while ago, ever since she started dating Naruto.

Who was amazingly silent. Everyone suddenly turned their heads towards Naruto, who was ogling all of Tenten's gifts. He was busy poking and shaking every present that is… until he finally noticed the silence that he had unknowingly created. Naruto turned around sheepishly and smiled the goofy grin we all love.

"Hehe, I was checking to see if I got a uhh, better gift than Sasuke-teme for Tenten. Cuz I kinda lost for everyone else." Indeed he had lost miserably and was taking it very hard. Naruto had given everyone a coupon for free ramen that he had drawn himself. Except Hinata who got a free hug.

Yup, poor Naruto was broke at the moment. Again. But since Sasuke wasn't, he used his money wisely and got everyone fantastic and expensive gifts. Especially Sakura, who got a diamond necklace. Totally not fair.

"Wahh! I feel terrible! I didn't get you anything and I made you all freezing cold cuz I went outside! Even you ice blocks came to help didn't you?!" She pointed at Neji and Sasuke. After awhile, Tenten started sniffling. The boys winced when they heard the dreaded sound, but it suddenly stopped.

Tenten had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

_**&&&&&**_

The hours dragged by and soon it was midnight. Everyone was asleep in the several bedrooms of Sakura's house. Since there weren't enough beds, the couples shared one.

The girls wouldn't have minded sharing with each other, but the boys, however, refused to share with one another. Neji and Tenten were the only single ones, so Neji slept on the floor of Tenten's unofficial bedroom.

Neji watched Tenten sleep quietly, enjoying the happy expressions that flew across her face from her pleasant dreams.

Yes, Neji had a tiny soft spot for Tenten. It had started a few weeks after she moved into town and Neji realized how different she was compared to other girls.

Neji looked at her peacefully; when suddenly, Tenten sat up. She looked around before remembering what had happened. She was about to speak, but a pale warm hand covered her mouth. Neji glared at her until she stopped struggling. His eyes softened for only her to see.

"Everyone's asleep. Be quiet." Neji's whisper calmed Tenten down.

"I'm so sorry, Neji. I forgot your present at home. I really-" Tenten was cut short for Neji's soft lips had found their way onto hers. They kissed passionately for a little longer before they broke apart to breathe.

"I'll consider that my Christmas present, okay? So don't worry too much." He laid down on the bed next her. "Do you mind if I sleep beside you tonight?" Tenten shook her head and draped the blankets on top of him. His arms constricted around her and she laid her head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Neji."

"…Goodnight, Tenten."

The next day, 6 teenagers crowded around the new couple taking pictures and yelling 'kawaii!' Too bad they forgot that Neji and Tenten would beat them up when they woke up…

_**&&&&&**_

**Reviews are appreciated! As is criticism! But no flames please!**


End file.
